Pups and The Finding Love Problem
Ashley is madly in love with Ranger, but Ranger doesn't know that. So Ashley tries to do anything for Ranger for him to notice her. Ashley Miller Ranger Kasey Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Ella Chapter 1: The Clean-Up Drama ~ One day, on a sunny day at the Lookout, ~''' Ryder: Okay we have Ranger and Slash on Farmer Uni's farm duty Ranger and Slash: Yes (high five each other) Ashley: Oh (speaking quietly to herself) Ryder: Rocky and Zuma, you help clean Katie's Pet Place Rocky and Zuma: We're on it (fist pump and run out of the lookout) Ryder: Rubble and Skye you will help Mr.Porter Ryder: Ok...Ashley.You and me will clean Jake's Mountain Ashley: (snapping out of thoughts about Ranger ) great this will be fun ... *excitedly* ~ 'On Jake's Mountain '~ Ryder: And...this goes over here (Then noticing Ashley looking gloomy) Are you okay Ashley? Ashley: Yes *sigh* I suppose Ryder: Somethings up (walking up to her suspiciously) Ashley: Is it that noticeable (looking up) Ryder: Yes...tell me Ashley: Fine (her eyes welled up with tears and started to cry on Ryder's shoulder) Ashley: It's Ranger *sobbing* Ryder: What did my brother do to you (getting angry) Ashley: He didn't do anything. It's just that he doesn't notice me Ryder: Oh don't worry. I have an idea that might help Ashley: What is it (looking up) '''Just then Ranger and Slash walk up the mountain Ranger: Hi Zack, Hi Ashley '-(Ashley immediately stopped sobbing and mustered up a smile)-' Ashley : Oh gi-I mean ki-I mean ji- Ryder: What she means is hi Ranger: We're done cleaning up Farmer Uni's farm. We were wondering if you needed help Ryder: Okay, we need a little help Slash: Okay just appoint us where you want us to help Ryder: Okay, Ranger and Ashley...you will do the skiing area (Ashley's eyes bulged) She looked at him and shot her a worried look. Ryder winked at her Ashley: Oh,no *sighed to herself* Ryder: And Slash and I will clean up the cabin Ranger: Okay, then we can go to Mr. Porter's restaurant Slash: Okay, in that case, let's hurry '-Slash and Ranger bumped paw/Hand and left to their stations to clean-' Ashley: See...he didn't even notice me Ranger and Slash run back to Ryder and Ashley Ranger and Slash: Done -They both got into their vehicles and rode towards Mr. Porter's restaurant- Ryder: Okay, maybe that plan didn't work or even got started, but my next plan will Ashley: Okay,what is it Ryder: Okay, here's the plan (starts whispering in Ashley's ears) Ryder: Okay, here's the plan (starts whispering in Ashley's ears) Chapter 2: Plan A ~'Ashley and Ryder walk into the restaurant while the rest are eating '~ Ryder: Okay, plan A , sit next to him and try to touch his hand Ashley: I'll try Ryder: Don't forget to play it cool Ashley nods and walks to the Chair next to Ranger who was playing with Slash Ranger: Oh, hi Ashley Ashley: He just talked to me...breath ...breath....play it cool, Ashley. Oh...hi Mas-I mean Ranger Slash: Ranger look...(Slash pointed to the TV) Adventure Bay just scored another goal Ranger: (looking away from Ashley) Cool...now we're leading by 22 points Ashley: Okay, Ashley. Maybe that didn't work out for me, but I can still try the next part of the plan (Ashley moved her hand next to Ranger's, but he pointed at the TV) Ranger: Another goal *Cheers* Everyone cheered except for Ashley and Ryder. Ashley got up and walked to Ryder. Ashley: This night is going terrible Ryder: Okay plan B (and starts whispering in Ashley's ear) *( Sorry About The Short Chapter )* Chapter 3: Plan B Ryder: Okay, maybe plan A didn't work, but plan B has to work Ashley: I hope he notices me this time, but he's always with Slash Ryder: I've got that covered. You I've got a plan for Slash Ashley: What! You never told me that! Ryder: But I did. You weren't listening. Ashley: Oh, sorry Ryder: It's okay. Back to the plan. Tonight is story night, so you will be the first to lay next to him. Ashley: But what about Slash Ryder: I'll make sure he sits by me so he doesn't ruin the plan Ashley: Ok Ryder: Oh we have to hurry it's almost story time �������������������������� Ashley immediately placed her chair next to Ranger's Ashley: And ...done Ryder came in with the other pups Pups: Story time! * happily * Ranger: -little Giggle- Ashley: And just in time Ranger got on his Chair and waited for Ryder to tell the story Ashley: Touch his hand *whispering to herself * Ranger: Oh,hi Ashley. Didn't see you there. ~ With Ryder and Kasey ... '''~ Ryder: * sitting nexted to Kasey, Oh, hi Marshmallow Kasey: *blushing* Oh, hi Ryder '''Ryder started Getting Closer next to her and kissed her cheek Ryder: How was your day today Kasey: Good...it was good Ryder: Are you okay? (and tried to kiss Kaset, but then) (Ashley tried to touch Ranger's hand, but then ... ) Ranger: Hey, Slash wanna go sit next to Zack Slash: Sure (walking away) Ashley: (mouthing) Plan C Ryder, looked arcross the room at Ashley and nodded. Chapter 4: Plan C Ryder: Okay...in order for this plan to work, you have to know what he likes + Ashley: He likes Being in the Army Being a leader His guns Showing off And kinda playing with his friends Ryder: Especially with Slash the most Ashley: yeah, He just plays way too much with Slash, He doesn't notice me because of him. Ryder: Well we don't want to ruin their friendship Ashley: You're right Ryder: But we can take Ranger Ashley: You mean like kidnapping. Okay, so then we ask him the questions. Ryder: Exactly �������������������������� Ryder: Okay...got him Ashley: Is he asleep Ryder: Yep �������������������������� Ashley: Okay...is he awake? Ryder: Yep ~'Ranger suddenly wakes up'~ Ranger: Where am I (struggling out of the handcuffs) Who are you Ryder and Ashley were in a black robe and lowered their voices so Ranger couldn't recognize them. Ryder: Silence *in scary tone* ~'Ranger immediately froze'~ Ryder: If you want to be set free...you must answer our questions. Ranger: Okay, but you have to promise to set me free Ashley: Okay She looked worried she never wanted him to be afraid of her Ryder: 1. Who is your best. friend? Ranger: Zack, obviously, he's my bro Ryder: What does he like? Ranger: Playing with me- Trying to impress a wolf Husky named Kasey - and also she tries to impress him to - being the leader of the PAW Patrol - Playing with the pups Ryder: Kasey likes me *giggling* Ranger: Hm Ryder: Ummm...never mind Ryder got back on track Ashley: Do you have any feelings for someone? Ranger: I don't know about feelings Ashley frowned Ranger: Oh, wait! Ashley grinned a bit Ranger: One of my second best friend, Slash! Ashley: Oh Ryder saw Ashley disappointed and came to her rescue Ryder: Are you on a team? Ranger: Yeah Ryder: Is there a girl on your team? Ranger: There is actually Ashley got excited. He actually noticed her! Ranger: but their pups, It's a wolf husky named Kasey and a another pup named Skye Ashley could barely breath. He didn't even notice she was on the team. She started to lose hope. Ranger: their brave, one of them loves flying and loves doing flips and is attractive to Chase and the other one love tracking and loves warm summer days and is awful attractive to my Brother Zack, she even has pictures of him in her Pup-House. Ryder: Aww...that's sweet Ranger: But she gets nervous around him and can't figure out what to say, so she freezes and walks away as fast as she can. Ashley: Is there another girl in the team? Ranger: Ummmm...not that I know of Ashley's heart broke in front of her eyes. Ryder couldn't watch this anymore. Ryder: What do you see in a girl ? Ranger: Jolly, joyful, loves fun, Very Thoughtful, and who has a big heart. Ashley was all of those things, she just needed to show it to him. Ashley: Okay you're free She unlocked the handcuffs from the ground, and Ranger ran back home. Ryder: Why did you let him go? Ashley: I've got a plan...Plan D Chapter 5: Plan D ~'Back at the lookout..'~ Ryder: So what's your plan Ashley: Did you hear the traits Ranger talked about? Ryder nodded Ryder: But, what does that have to do with this? Ashley: I'm all of those things *Giggles* Ryder: Sorry to say, but he doesn't know that. Ashley: I know, but he will. Since I'm all of those things, he'll finally notice me. Ryder: Good thinking,Ashley Ashley: All I have to do is show him, and then he'll finally like me. Thanks for your help Ryder. Ryder: Always there to help a friend *hugging Ashley* �������������������������� Ashley saw Ranger coming into the Lookout Meeting Room. Ashley: Oh,no. He's coming in. She ran into the closet. Ranger was all alone, and took off his Gem Necklace and turned into a pup held Pup Pup Boogie 2! Ashley loved that game when she's a pup! Ashley also took off her gem necklace and turned into a Golden retriever, She pretended to be looking for something. Ashley Pup: Oh, hi Ranger. I didn't see you there. Ranger Pup: Oh,hey. Whatcha looking for? Ashley Pup: I'm looking for the Pup Pup Boogie 2 Ranger Pup: Oh...I have it. You can play with me. Ashley Pup: Oh, thanks Ashley was getting to play with her crush and still get along with the plan. �������������������������� The game turned on and Ranger and Ashley Pup were having a blast. Ranger Pup: Wow! I never knew you were so good! Ashley Pup: There are a lot of things you don't know about me *giggling* Ranger Pup: Wow! You really love to giggle! Ashley Pup: Well...lots of things make me happy *smiling* Ranger Pup: Well...you wanna play another match? Ashley Pup: Sure Ranger and Ashley Pup played until bedtime. ~ They now have on their Necklaces and are Humans now ~ Ranger: That was fun...maybe we can play tomorrow and beat the tie Ashley: Sure...that will be fun Ranger smiled and softly Kissed her cheek. Then, he left the room. Ashley did a dreamy sigh... Ashley: Wow, that hard work paid off Chapter 6: Cold feelings for a Pup and a Human ~'Meanwhile Ranger and Ashley Pup played Pup Pup Boogie...Ryder snuck to Kasey's pup house while she slept.~' Ryder: Kasey... Ptzz ... Kasey! Kasey immediately woke up and jumped and hit her head on the roof of his pup house. Kasey: Oh...h-hi Ryder Ryder: hi Kasey, I was just wandering and checking up on you to see if your ok ... And I was wandering if I can sleep with you for a while Kasey froze and didn't blink at all. She felt like she was going to throw up. Ryder: Marshmallow...what's wrong? Kasey: What should I do? Kasey...be a woman...you have to tell him how you feel about him. Kasey: Uhh...uhhh...uhhhhhh She didn't say anything, but she fainted. Ryder: Marshmallow...are you okay...Marshmallow, wake up...please! Ryder started to sob on Kasey's stomach. Ryder: I'm a terrible friend...I made her faint...Ryder, you stupid kid...why would you do this to her? You already know that she freezes when she's next to you...Why would you sleep with her then?! Ryder got up and backed away from her and left the pup house sadly back to the lookout and to his room. �������������������������� Ashley skipped to Ryder's room. Ashley: Ryder...you won't believe what happened today! There was no reply. Ashley: Ryder? Are you in there? She opened the door, but didn't find him anywhere. She looked all around Paw Patrol territory. Ashley: Ryder! Where are you Ryder? You're scaring me! Please come out from out... Ashley started to cry... Ashley: Please... ''''There was no reply. No doubt about it...Ryder had run away...' Chapter 7: The Search - ( The End ) Chase: Pups to the Lookout! Immediately! '''All pups arrive at the meeting room.' Ranger: PAW Patrol ready for action ... Umm Chase Sir! ... Where is Zack? Ashley: *Sighs* She looked dreamily at his golden. Chase: ...I have bad news Zuma: What is it Chase? Chase: Ryder... Rocky: Yeah...go on Chase: ...is... He started to look worried. Rubble: Ryder is getting us dinner? That's great news! All the pups and Ranger laughed except Ashley. Ashley: Ryder is gone! All the pups and Ranger froze except Ashley. Ashley: he ran away She started to sniffle'. '''Kasey eyes bulged.' Kasey: What! We need to find him! Chase: Exactly...Kasey will search by sky and try to track him down, Zuma will search water(Ryder is a great swimmer) and the rest will search the land. Paw patrol let's go! All the pups and Ranger were still shocked until Zuma shouted... Zuma: You heard the leader...let's go! �������������������������� Kasey: Now if I was Ryder....where would I be? Kasey flew towards the forest and found a Human's tail. She parked her helicopter and ran over to the tail. Kasey: Ryder! Ryder it's me Kasey! She heard grunting from behind a tree to see a Little girl about Ryder's age with her arm stuck I the knot hole Kasey: Hold on, I'll get you out of there. Kasey tugged and tugged and the Girl finally got her arm out of the tree hole. ?: Thanks for getting my arm out... Kasey: Oh...it's not Ryder ?: My arm have been in there for hours Kasey: What's your name? *asked quietly* ?: Oh my name is Ella Kasey: Nice to meet you, Ella. She was still disappointed it wasn't Ryder. Kasey: Well...let's take you to Ranger Ella: Sure Kasey: Let's go �������������������������� Ranger: Kasey...where were you? Kasey: I was in the forest looking for Ryder from the sky Ranger: Did you find him? Kasey: No, but I did find a Kid that had her arm stuck in a tree. Ranger and all pups: Where is she? Kasey: Ella! Ella jumped out of the helicopter. Ella: Hi... Kasey told me all about you guys! Ranger: You are really jolly and joyful, aren't you? Ella: I just love fun...and this is the biggest thrill of my life! I'm actually meeting the Paw Patrol! Ashley couldn't believe her ears...after a whole day of Pup Pup Boogie...Ella was already filling the expectations in five minutes. So Ashley had to stop it. Ashley: Ella...you wanna see inside the lookout? Ella: Yay...best...day...ever! They skipped towards the pup house. Once they entered... Ella: I know you like him Ashley: Bbwahhh...how do you know? Ella: I just know...that's why people call me the girl of Love Ashley: girl of Love? What do you mean? Ella: I know all about love. You like Ranger, but he doesn't know that. It's pretty obvious...I can see it in your eyes. Ashley: So you know how to fix it? Ella: Yup...you just need to ask me the question and I'll answer it. Ashley: Okay does Ranger notice me at all? Ella: Yup...definitely Ashley: He does?! Does he like me? Ella: Yup Ashley couldn't believe it! Ashley: After all this time I thought I only cared about him...but he cares about me! Ashley was dancing around in Happiness Ashley: I've got to tell- Oh He's not here Ella: Are you talking about a Human Boy named Ryder...right? Ashley: Yes...how did you know? Ella: You might be surprised, but he's my Cousin. Ashley couldn't believe it. Ryder and Ranger had a Cousin close by.. Ashley: Do you know where she is? Ella: Yup...by the tree hole you found me in. Ashley: Let's go find him �������������������������� Ashley and Ella arrived at the tree. Ashley: Ryder...you can come out now. Ryder: Ashley...what are you doing here? *shocked* He poked his head out around from the tree. Ryder: Why did you come looking for me? Ashley: You're my best friend, Ryder...I would never leave you in the forest alone. Ryder: But Ella helped me...I don't wanna hurt anyone. Ashley: What do you mean? Ryder started to cry next to the tree. Ryder: You wanna know what happened? Ashley: Please...you're worrying me. Ryder had to tell his best friend. Ryder: I made Kasey faint! I got scared...s-so I a-asked if I could s-sleep with h-her! ￼ Ryder started sobbing hysterically. Ryder: Now she hates me! Ashley didn't seem worried at all anymore. She chilled and told Ryder everything. Ashley: Oh, Ryder. Kasey doesn't hate you at all. Ryder: I made her faint. *sniffling* Ashley hugged her friend. Ashley: If she fainted, then she loves you more than you think. This made Ryder smile. Ashley: Now, come out. We need to go to the Lookout. They are worried sick. Ryder: You think Kasey will hate me for running away? Ashley: Of course not They smiled and got into the ATV Ella: Now let's go! Man, I love this ATV! �������������������������� While Ashley and Ella searched for Ryder...Kasey was as sad as can be. After the Lookout meeting, Ranger noticed that Kasey was sad. Ranger: Are you okay? Kasey looked at him and sighed. Kasey: I wish Ranger: It's about Zack isn't it? Kasey: Yes *sadly* Ranger: Don't worry, Ashley will find him. Kasey: What if she doesn't? *sniffling* Ranger: She will, we have to believe. Why are you so worried? Kasey started to cry. Kasey: I made him run away! It's all my fault! Ranger: What do you mean? Kasey: h-h-He Ranger: he what? Kasey started to sob uncontrollably. Kasey: HE DESERVES BETTER THAN ME! Ranger: Don't be like that, I'm pretty sure that he loves you. Kasey: *smiling and drying up tears* Just like you and Ashley? Ranger blushed a hard pink. Ranger: We'll talk about that later. By the way, I thought it would only take 30 minutes. Shouldn't Ashley be here by now. Oh, no! What if she is in danger! *pacing back and forth* She's probably being chased by and eagle, she probably found Zack, but morphed into a werewolf. Kasey stopped him. Kasey: Ranger, she can do it. Ranger: Thanks, I really needed that. Kasey: You do love her, don't you? Ranger: Since day one Kasey: Why don't you just tell her? Ranger: What if she doesn't feel the same way? Plus I'm in the Army, and I go to wars ... She won't like someone like me. Kasey: But you will never know then Ranger: I guess. Thanks. They heard a ATV pulling up in the drive way. Zuma ran towards them. *panting* Zuma: Dudes, Ashley found Wyder! Ranger: Let's go! Ranger is the fastest one, but this time, Kasey ran 5x faster. She saw Ryder and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone in her life. Kasey: I missed you so much Kasey and Ryder: I'm sorry Kasey: Why should you be sorry? I made you run away. Ryder: Kasey, I made you faint. I didn't want to make your everyday life miserable when you are around me. Kasey: Ryder, it wasn't you at all. I get shy. You are the love of my life. I would never feel miserable around you. Kasey was about to speak again, but Ryder cut her off by a kiss. Kasey was shocked. Ryder never showed his effection, but she was happy inside. Once they let go five seconds later, they hugged. Rocky: *sniffling* I hope you didn't take all my hanker chiefs Rubble: *sniffling* I wish I could say yes, but this is such a happy ending. I couldn't handle myself. I saved one extra. He handed over the last hanker chief. And they both started to cry. Zuma: This is much better than Sleeping Beauty *sniffling* Chase: This is better than all of the fairytales I have read They both started to cry along with Rocky and Rubble. Even Ranger sniffled little. Ranger: You really are the best when it comes to love and friends. And many more, isn't that right? Ashley: Well, I guess I am. Ranger smiled and softly kissed her cheek. Ashley blushed and smiled. Ranger: We should nickname you The girl of Happiness. Because you make everyone happy, and me when we first met. Ashley: Awww, that's sweet. This time, she kissed him on the cheek. Ella stood behind the ATV. Ella: Looks like my job here is done She walked away while the four lovebirds stared into the sunset. The rest still cried. ��������������������������